Responsibility of Being a Big Brother
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden welcome a new baby girl into their small family but Ben isn't happy to have a new sibling. That was before his dad explained to him the duty that comes with being a big brother.


**Dean & Lisa welcome a new baby into their small family. Ben isn't happy to have a new sibling. That was before his dad explained to him the duty that comes with being a big brother.**

"So when's Mom coming home with the baby?" Ben Braedon Winchester asked his father.

"We'll go get her in a while", answered Dean. "Uncle Sam's there with her and the baby right now."

Lisa Braedon had given birth to her second child with Dean Winchester just the day before and she was to return back home that day.

Ben groaned. "That's just great", he muttered under his breath. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Dean before hopping off the kitchen counter and into the backyard. Puzzled at his eleven year old son's reaction, Dean put away the plates he was washing and followed after him.

"Ben?" called out Dean as he stepped into the backyard. "Where are you, kid?"

He didn't need to actually ask that question as he knew exactly where the boy was hiding. However, no response came from Ben so Dean slowly walked towards the large oak tree where he and his brother had built a tree-house for Ben. He climbed up the steps and made his way inside the small wooden hang-out.

"What're you doing here?" asked Ben angrily, bouncing a ball against the wall.

Dean shook his head. "Don't use that tone with me, mister. _I'm your dad."_

"Now you're that stupid baby's dad too."

"Ben…." warned Dean. "Don't call your sister stupid."

"I'll call her whatever I like. I don't want a sister but I'm still getting one! Where's the justice in this world?"

**xXx**

Dean's confusion washed away as he realised what was actually bothering Ben. He remembered the first time Ben met his sister two days ago and the kid hadn't shown any emotions towards her; he'd kept his distance and even Lisa had noticed that something wasn't right.

All these years Ben had been an only child, he wasn't used to having anyone other than his mother as his family.

On Ben's 9th birthday, Dean had shown up after all those years after his fling with Lisa and found out about Ben. At first, Dean had been shocked; he's never thought of himself as father material and considering the kind of job he had, it wasn't easy to play the role of 'Daddy.' Sam convinced him that although it wouldn't be easy to hunt demons and be a father at the same time, he'd have to learn how to manage.

Lisa, on the other hand, wasn't all too happy to let Dean 'bad boy' Winchester back into her life or her son's and in the beginning she'd insisted that Ben was not Dean's son but after a simple paternity test, it was proven that yes, Ben Braedon was indeed a Winchester.

It was hard but Dean managed to gain Lisa's trust and he proved to be a loving and caring father to Ben. Soon things changed between Lisa and Dean too, they began dating and here they were, having another baby, two years after Ben's ninth birthday.

**xXx**

Dean sighed. "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I. Don't. Want. A. Sister", whined Ben.

"What if the baby was a boy? Would you have wanted a brother?" questioned Dean.

Ben remained silent for a minute. "No… I wouldn't want a brother either. I don't want a girl or a boy!"

Dean fought back a smile. "You're lying, Benny. A brother wouldn't have been so bad, right?"

"I dunno. Maybe?" shrugged Ben.

"Now listen here, son; Emma's your sister and nothing can change that. She's tiny and can't do anything for herself right now. That's why your Mom and I will be taking care of her all the time but that doesn't mean we'll love you any less. You're our first baby and we'll always love you. No matter what."

The eleven year old looked doubtful.

Dean scooted closer to his son and sat crossed legged. "Now lemme tell you something."

"About what?"

"Uncle Sam is my little brother, right?"

Ben nodded, wondering where Dean was heading with this. He knew that his uncle was his father's brother but what did it have to do with him and Emma?

"Well, when Sammy was born I was a bit jealous of him. My Mom and Dad kept on paying attention to him and I felt kinda ignored for a while. After my Mom died, Dad was hardly around for us and that was when I learnt that when you become a big brother, there's no turning away from your little brother _or_ sister."

"So?" asked Ben.

" What I'm trying to say here is that Sam was a pain in the ass. Umm, I wasn't supposed to use that word but anyway, most of the times he's was a pain in the butt and he still is one but he's my brother and I've gotta take care of him."

"No you don't! He's a grown up and grown ups can take care of themselves."

"Nope kid, age doesn't change anything. It gets worse when they start to grow up. They need you to be there for them and guide them through things."

Ben looked skeptical. "Maybe Uncle Sam needs someone to take care of him but Emma won't. She's a girl. What trouble can a girl get into?" he said while shaking his head.

Dean looked solemn. "She's a girl and that's exactly why we've gotta watch out for her. There'll be all kinds of boys chasing after her and she needs to be protected from 'em."

Ben thought this over. "What can we do to stop those boys?" he asked.

"I'll be Emma's scary daddy and you'll be the protective older brother. Dudes always steer clear from a chick whose got a brother", said Dean.

"But what if she likes some guy? What'll we do then, Dad?" wondered Ben.

His father cringed visibly, shuddering at the mere thought of his baby growing up and dating. At that moment he shoved that out of his mind; he had more important things at hand. "We'll do something", he answered firmly. _Reminder: I need to get a baseball bat. I already have a gun so maybe I need something less dangerous,_ he said to himself.

"Maybe having a sister won't be so bad…" said Ben hesitantly.

"Nahh, it'll be great", grinned Dean.

**xXx**

Later that afternoon:

"Hey Mom", greeted Ben cheerfully as he and Dean walked into the private hospital room.

Sam lay stretched out on a chair, fast asleep. "SAMMY!" Dean shouted in his brother's ear. "It's time to wake up."

The younger Winchester jumped off the seat. "Oh God, Dean!" he exclaimed. "Dude, what's your problem?"

Lisa sat up straight in bed with newborn Emma in her arms. She and Ben both watched Dean and Sam's playful brotherly exchange with amused eyes.

"Hello", said Lisa softly to her oldest son. "How're you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm good", he said distractedly, his entire concentration on the tiny baby girl in his mother's arms. After a few minutes, Sam left the room to get a cup of coffee and Dean went to sign the discharge papers for his girlfriend.

The little girl stared at him with wide eyes and Ben stared at her as well, with a huge grin on his face. Lisa smiled at both her children.

"Hi Emma", he said gently. He held onto his sister's small hand and whispered in her, "I'm Ben; your big brother and I love you."

**xXx**

**A/N: So is this fluffy enough for you? **

**I know that a large number of Supernatural fans don't like Ben & Lisa for some strange reason but I love them. I also believe that there was a strong possibility for Ben to be Dean's son and I love the idea of Daddy Dean. Sounds cute, right?**

**Sooo, could y'all review this, huh and lemme know what y'all think of it? **

**Can this get in between 5 to 10 reviews? **


End file.
